In document scanners and other types of imaging devices, an image of a document is generally obtained scan line-by-scan line. For example, some document scanners comprise a feed mechanism that feeds a document to be scanned or imaged onto a platen and past a photosensitive element where image content is captured on a line-by-line basis as the document is fed past the photosensitive element. Such feed mechanisms generally comprise rollers or other types of elements that grip and/or otherwise engage the document to feed the document past the photosensitive element. However, during the feeding process, a variable skew or non-linear distortion condition may result if the document inadvertently moves relative to the feed mechanism while the document is being fed past the photosensitive element, thereby resulting in an image that has a curved or banana-shaped contour. For example, the variable skew condition is especially prevalent if the document contains embossed lettering or images (which creates friction relative to a platen across which the document is fed and/or results in uneven pressure being applied by the feed mechanism, thereby causing slippage between the document and the feed mechanism) or if the document is photo-quality paper, plastic or another type of medium having a generally smooth or slippery surface (which also results in slippage between the document and the feed mechanism).